


Hurried Plans

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also Shawna/Bette is hinted at but i didn't catch it in the relationship tags, Bette Is Alive, Confusion, F/F, I can't put much more bc spoilers, I love her, Losing Something, M/M, Roy's Colorblind, Searching, The Lord of the Rings References, also why does the roy/mark tag spell his name bivolvo, but i will write one later that ship is pure, it's bivolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: Roy's trying to plan for something when he realizes he's lost the most important element.And he can't see it.And getting help accidentally puts that plan into action far earlier than he had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 7 of my Weekly Writing Challenge!   
> Prompt: A story about finding something that was lost.

For a Thursday, the Rogues household was surprisingly quiet. 

With Mick in the garage, Len reading, Hartley working, and Mark gone, Roy could figure out his little plan in peace. Even Axel and Shawna had apparently decided not to bother him, under the guise that he was painting and that it was a bad idea to bother a working artist.

It was going pretty smoothly, to say the least.

Until Roy realized that he had lost the most important element. And, because of his stupid colorblindness, its shade of gray almost perfectly matched the gray of the carpet. 

Whoops.

Time to get some help.

“Hey, Hartley? Remember the thing I had you make for me?” Roy asked, leaning on the Piper’s door.

“Yeah, took two weeks. Why?” Hartley turned around in his chair, a confused and offended look on his face. “Tell me you didn’t-”

Roy nodded, looking down. “I think I dropped it and now I don’t know where it is.”

Hartley stood and walked closer, scowling. “I worked hard on that! You can’t just  _ lose _ it!”

“I didn’t mean to! It probably fell out of my pocket somewhere in the house, I just need to find it before Mark gets home!” Roy said quickly, raising his hands in defense. “I can’t see shit!”

Hartley sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll help. Only because that was the most interesting thing I’ve done in weeks.” 

He wasn’t lying- Len hadn’t planned a heist in a while, due to the mess Mark had made on the last one. Everyone was just laying low for a while until it blew over. (And, no, Roy  _ totally  _ didn’t mentally laugh when Len said that. Mark was disgruntled for three days after that little quip.)

Pushing past Roy, Hartley stalked over to the other’s room. “Where have you been in the house for the past few days?” he asked, scouring the floor.

“Room. Bathroom. Kitchen. Room. I prefer to be alone, remember?” Roy answered.

“I’ll check Mardon’s room as well,” Hartley said as he slithered under Roy’s bed. He heard a small “Haven’t been there.” and rolled his eyes. “You have, too. Don’t lie. I hate living with not one, not two, but  _ three _ couples at a time.”

Roy walked over and kicked Hartley’s foot. “I think it’s safe to say it’s not under there. What do you mean three? I know Mark and I-”

“Mom and Dad, too, of course, but haven’t you noticed? Shawna’s been staring at Bette for the past week. There’s something going on with those two, I just know it,” Hartley said, using Roy’s leg to pull him out from under the bed. “You’re insufferable. They’re even worse, since it’s so clearly hidden. Just get it over with.” He grunted as he stood, and walked away. “Not here.”

Roy followed him, scanning his desk for any irregularities. “Yeah, I think the living room is the next best bet.” But Hartley was already gone, way ahead of him before he had even finished his sentence. “Prick.”

Walking out into the common room, he saw that Shawna was stretched out on the couch and watching Hartley oddly. He was on his stomach again, scanning underneath said couch. “Lose something?” she asked, tapping Hartley’s back with her bare foot. 

“He’s helping me look for it, actually. Lost my, um…” Roy was unsure whether he should tell Shawna about it, as so far, Hartley was the only other person to know.

“He lost his ring and he can’t see anything,” Hartley finished.

Shawna started laughing. “Your  _ ring _ ? What, are you gonna go Gollum on us if you don’t get it back? Don’t start calling it your precious, that would be weird!” She ignored her phone vibrating and sat up. “Why would you have a- oh.” Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say more, but Roy cut her off.

“Say nothing to the rest of them. This is supposed to be small.” He sat on the armchair and sighed. “I was gonna do it tomorrow night.”

“Do what tomorrow night?” Len’s voice caused Roy to jump and turn around. He had emerged from his room, and had that creepily curious look on his face. “Do we all need to be there?”

Hartley stood and crossed his arms. “I would prefer not to,” he said. “Not here. You’re screwed.”

Shawna hopped up, grinning. “I’ll help look! Sounds fun!”

Len raised an eyebrow at all of them. “I don’t know what you’re looking for, but Mick, Lisa, and Axel are all in the garage. You know how those three are about finding shiny things. They could be the most help.” With that, he turned and walked away, presumably back to his room.

“That was weird,” Hartley said, voicing Roy’s thoughts. “I guess we could go check with them?”

Roy shrugged, then looked towards Len’s room. “Thanks, Mom!” he shouted, earning a reply of “Quit calling me that!”. He led the way to the garage, carefully pushing the door open.

Lisa was sitting on Mick’s table, chatting away about what she thinks the next heist should be, while Mick seemed to be tuning her out while fiddling with some old machine part. Axel was on the other side, building what looked to be a toy but was probably a bomb. All three looked up as the door creaked open, Lisa stopping her sentence and Axel even turning his annoying music off.

“Umm, hi,” Shawna said, weaving around Hartley and Roy. “We need your help. Well, Roy does.”

Mick dropped his trinket. “What is it?” he questioned, grabbing a towel to wipe his hands. “Better not take long.”

“I lost something valuable, and you guys are the best people I know who can help find valuable things,” Roy explained, walking closer. 

“Ooh, what is it?” Lisa asked, sliding off the table. “Promise to let me use it every so often if I help?”

This time, Hartley answered. “You’ll have to bring that up to someone else. And it won’t work unless he uses it. So, no.” He looked over at Axel, who was suspiciously trying to hide something. “What do you have?”

Axel turned towards Hartley in shock. “Nothing! I swear!” His arm was yanked away when Shawna teleported over and searched his desk, and he pouted when she held up a gold ring.

“This what you’re looking for?” she called out, handing it to Hartley when he rushed over. “You’re welcome.”

Hartley turned it over in his hands, inspecting every inch of it. “Yes, thank you. No changes, nothing wrong with it… Why’d you take it?”

Smirking, Axel snatched it away and sauntered over to Roy. “Just an excuse to get you to talk about it and for me to tell you my thoughts.”

“About what?” Roy reached for the ring, but Axel pulled it away.

“You see, when you’re planning a proposal, you can’t just do that generic shit-” he got down on one knee and mimed opening a box, then stood- “you gotta go all out. That’s what I’m here for: Axel Walker, first the head of ‘Plan: Romance the Rainbow’ and now ‘Proposal Planner: Extraordinaire’.”

Hartley rolled his eyes. “First off,  _ I _ came up with that plan. Second off, let the man do as he pleases.” He walked over and managed to get the ring away from Axel, then shoved it towards Roy. 

“What’s this about proposing?” Mick said, watching them. 

“Roy’s gonna propose to Mark!” Lisa exclaimed, darting forward to look at the ring. “Hartley, you said something about how ‘nothing’s been changed’? What did you mean by that?”

Hartley searched Axel’s workbench until he found a spray bottle of water. “Roy put it on, really quick. I’ll show you what I did.”

Suddenly, the garage door opened. Mark walked in, looking confused, and Bette pushed him out of her way to join Shawna. Len slid past Mark as well, but grabbed his arm and ushered him over to Roy.

“You might as well do this now,” Len said before winking and sitting next to Mick.

“Do what?” Mark said, looking anywhere but Roy. “I swear, if this is some sort of plan to-”

“Mark, will you marry me?” Roy interrupted, holding up the ring. “It’s a little sudden, not like I had planned at all, but we’ve been together for two years now, and I wanted to make it official.” He ducked his head, trying to hide his blush.

Stunned into silence, Mark plucked the ring from Roy’s hand. He smirked and slid it on, in lieu of an answer. Reaching forward and forcing Roy to look at him, he pulled the other into a kiss.

“Whoo, engagements, can we get to the good part?” Hartley shouted, not wanting to see the kiss go deeper (and wanting to see if his alterations worked).

Mark pulled back and tilted his head. “Good part? We’ve already gotten to it!”

Roy grabbed Mark’s left hand and pulled his fingers until they lay flat. “Try to create mist. Or fog. Just a little bit is fine.”

Giving Roy an odd look, Mark did as he was told. The ring, sensing the spray, began glowing, and a rainbow arched through the fog. 

“There’s something there, right? Please tell me it worked,” Roy said in a worried voice, staring at the ring.

“Wow. It’s beautiful!” Bette said, tugging on Shawna’s arm to bring her closer. Roy took that as a yes.

Lisa stepped forward. “Good news is that you don’t have to go find someone who would marry criminals. I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again. Hartley can forge your documents.” She grinned. “It may have been ten years since I got ‘ordained’, but it still stands, right?”

“Doubt it, sis, but you’ll do it anyway. You could start a business with this,” Len said, shrugging. “I’ve heard of a couple in Gotham that could use you.”

“Yeah, one of ‘em’s got a big-ass hammer and the other can control plants. Everyone says they’re dating,” Mick continued. “Then there’s the guys out in Gateway. One who’s like a better version of George, and one who’s really good with ropes.”

Lisa stuck her tongue out at her brother and brother-in-law. “Shut up. My point is, we don’t have to go anywhere. Are you guys good with-” She turned around, but Mark and Roy were gone. “Oh. Never mind.”

_ Maybe Axel stealing the ring wasn’t a bad thing after all _ , Roy thought as he and Mark made it outside for fresh air. _ It just… made things go a little faster than planned. _

**Author's Note:**

> My friend introduced me to this ship about a week ago and I love it. They helped me come up with this idea.  
> They recently told me about Shawna/Bette and I love that ship too  
> The only reason that it says "Thursday" at the beginning is because that's when I started writing it, in Government, trying to tune out my classmates. (We don't do shit in that class and I hate it.)  
> The two "criminal couples" Mick mentions are, of course, Harley and Ivy, and Dugger and Chris. Better version of George, get it? Get it? Lisa really could help the criminal underworld like that. So many of them would want that experience, but they can't have it because of their records. Step foot in a courthouse or church, and they're arrested. Probably.
> 
> Next week's prompt: A story set in London!  
> My writing blog: bluejayartandwriting.tumblr.com
> 
> Someone please tell me how to put links in the notes omg


End file.
